


It technically wasn't a sword

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celeborn finally arrives in Valinor, and reunites with his wife. It would have been sooner, if only Olwë would have lent him a horse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It technically wasn't a sword

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ninquetari, over on deviantArt.

“Now, love, is that really necessary?” Lord Celeborn said as he jumped backwards, into the light. “I came all this way – walking from Alquolande, because your grandfather refused to let me borrow a horse – and you greet me with a sword.”

Galadriel dropped the knife she was holding, and raised her arms like she was going to throw them around him, before letting them fall back to her sides. “It technically wasn’t a sword.”

“It wasn’t? Very well, I came all this way, only for you to greet me with a knife,” he teased, the corner of his mouth curling upwards.

“You broke in through my window,” she pointed out.

“I did not break anything. Your window was open and I crawled through it. Besides, would you have rather I woke everyone in the house up, had several altercations with your family about how long it took me to arrive, and then we would finally have been left on our own several hours from now?”

“I suppose not. Still, perhaps you should leave climbing through the windows for robbers, dear.” She turned around, as though to walk away, only to feel herself be grabbed around the waist and spun around.

She shivered as she felt him whisper into her ear, “Going somewhere?”

“I thought I might go visiting today. Celegorm was released from Mandos, did you know that?” she tried to tease him.

“Celegorm will be busy, and anyways, I trust I can keep you distracted from any visiting you may have wished to do.” He smirked at her.

“How do you know Celegorm will be busy? And there’s always the rest of my cousins, or yours.” She threw her head back, letting her hair flow down towards the floor.

“They shall all be busy with Maglor, and mine will be busy with Thranduil. It’s the perfect time for the two of us to have a little time to ourselves, before Aegnor or Finrod or any of the rest of your relatives get the idea that they need to avenge your honor or some other ridiculous idea.” He once more pulled her close.

“Very well,” she laughed. “But first thing, as soon as it’s dawn, we’re going to search for a house of our own here.”

“I’m honestly quite surprised you’re still living with your parents. I would have thought you would be off establishing your own settlement in some far off corner of Valinor, regardless of what people thought.” He mumbled, holding her close to him.

“It is apparently looked down upon for a married woman to establish places like that without her husband there,” Galadriel frowned.

Celeborn frowned at that himself. “I know we’ve had our disagreements about your actions, but they’re fools. Why shouldn’t you be allowed to strike out on your own?”

She laughed at that, “Their reasons are entirely different than yours for any of it. You might have disagreed with me about the rings, but they think that a woman shouldn’t be alone because it gives off the wrong image.”

“Ah yes, the wrong image. It’s alright to be a Ring-addled ruler who wants to take over the world, just as long as you have a husband standing beside you on the steps like some kind of very expensive, talking ornament.” He ducked as Galadriel tried to hit him with a pillow, before shoving him to the bed.

“Apparently. Come now, husband, the night goes short, and if we want to go establish our own house tomorrow, we should get some sleep.” She moved closer to him, waiting until he wrapped her arms before she spoke again. “And then you must tell me exactly what you have been up to these many years.”

“Something the Lady Galadriel does not know? Hmmm, I suppose we must remedy that as soon as possible,” he spoke in a low tone. “Which do you wish to know first? The time your cousin and Thranduil ended up in jail, or the time Thranduil kissed your other cousin?”

She buried in her face in her pillow, trying to silence her laughter. Finally, she raised her head and looked at him. “Both sound equally entertaining, but for now we should sleep.”

“Very well, we shall sleep, and tomorrow we can run off and conquer small pieces of land and spread stories about both your cousin and Thranduil.” He said, as he watched her fall asleep, before finally drifting off himself.


End file.
